deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GameboyAdv/One Minute Melee: Trainer Red vs Ash Ketchum
Red vs Ash OMM.PNG|GameboyAdv Description The two greatest Pokémon Trainers of all time finally ending their rivalry! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight A mountain, specifically a snowy mountain called Mount Silver. Two Trainers were climbing this mountain on opposite sides. Trainer Red and Ash Ketchum were both on their on their Pokémon journeys. They both made it to the top, locking eyes. Red: Hey *pant* you look strong! Let's battle! Ash: Alright, I'm up for a battle any time! 3-on-3! Both Trainers call out their Pikachus for battle. Cues Red and Lance's Theme - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver Metal Cover Music Song Ash: Lets go Pikachu I choose you! Red: Alright Pika, we can do this! May the best trainer win! FIGHT! 60 Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Red: Pika, use the same! Both mice shot electricity at one another, the bolts clashing and dissipating. They continued to shoot lightning at one another, until Red decided to change it up. Red(thinking): This is going nowhere (speaking now) Pika back, lets go Saur! Red calls out his Venusaur, and the giant dino lands on his feet with a thud, and lets out a cry 50 Red: Vine whip, now! The Grass Pokemon grew long tendril like appendages, and whipped Pikachu with them. Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt one more time! Pikachu obliged, shooting a large bolt of lightning at Venusaur. However, the Grass Typing allowed Venusaur to resist the attack. 40 Ash(thinking) Oh no! Pikachu can't damage that thing...but I know what can(speaking now) Pikachu come back, Infernape I choose you! Ash threw out a large monkey creature with a flaming head. It let out a large shout and readied itself for battle. Ash: Flame Thrower now! Large flames came out of the monkey's mouth and shot straight at Venusaur, the stream of heat quickly rendering the Pokémon useless. Venusaur collapsed, and Red called it back. Red: C'mon out Poli! 30 The creature Red threw out was a small, amphibious creature that had two large fists and a spiral pattern on his chest. Letting out a cry like the rest, he awaited his Trainer's orders. Red: Use Hydro Pump! A large stream of water was fired off at Infernape, but the monkey dodged it and ran at lightning speeds to Poliwrath. They engaged in hand to hand combat, each of them matching blow for blow. 20 The twos fists rammed together, and they both stared with anger into the other's face. While they were doing that they both charged up moves, Infernape a Flamethrower and Poliwrath a Hydro Pump. Doesn't take a genius to know where this is going huh? The beams collided, but the water overpowers the fire and knocks out Infernape, who is called back. 10 Ash: Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Pikachu shot a large ball of electricity at Poliwrath, knocking it out in one shot. Red called his own Pikachu back out, and prepared for a showdown. Both rats were damaged enough from before to the point where one powerful hit would knock them out. 5'' ''Ash: Pikachu, VOLT TACKLE! Pikachu began charging, enveloped in electricity, at Pika. 4'' ''Red: Pika use Thunder Volt! Pika began charging a rather large move 3'' The two rodents were close... ''2 They unleased their attacks 1'' A bright flash of light blinded both Trainers, preventing them from seeing what was happening. '''KO!' Pika was standing. Pikachu was not. Red: Wow, you're strong! I'm honestly surprised I won that! Ash: Good battle! Hey, wanna train together? Red: Sure! I'm sure we could learn a lot from each other. Post Match This melee's winner is... Cues Pokémon Victory Theme RED! What should I do next? Mega Man.EXE vs Porygon-Z Raven vs Homura Akemi Category:Blog posts